


tim x moby lemon

by gorillazfan1



Category: BrainPOP
Genre: Begging, Double Anal Penetration, Light BDSM, M/M, Mpreg, Overstimulation, Pegging, Porn Video, Smut, Strap-Ons, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:21:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29116671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gorillazfan1/pseuds/gorillazfan1
Summary: this is a joke (maybe)
Relationships: Moby/Tim (BrainPOP)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	tim x moby lemon

"Hey Moby! What are you doing with that eggplant?"  
"beep!"  
Tim sighed and opened up the folded sheet of paper to reveal today's letter.  
"Dear Tim and Moby, how are babies made? Can two guys make a baby? And can you show us? From Bella."  
He pulled his shirt out apart from his sweaty body and didn't know what to do. Boy, was this unexpected. Moby walked over to Tim and pushed him on the floor. "Boop beep." Moby whispered, and Tim shook with anticipation. He's so lucky to have a boyfriend like this. "So, the answer is yes. To the second question. Two men can have a baby. It works just like a female pregnancy, the male just has to cum in the other's butt." Tim pulled the now cold and damp fabric off of him and laid it on the table next to him, as well as his pants and boxers, revealing his slim and toned body. Moby's robotic eyes trailed down to Tim's bare member, which was small and erect. He took one of his fingers off and replaced it with a vibrating tip, with a soft rubber exterior. He leaned down over Tim and pressed his finger over his penis, and turned it on. Tim threw his head back, moaning at the sensation on his dick and balls. Moby squeezed his tip together between his vibrator fingers and he screamed in delight.   
"Sometimes, when someone is overstimulated, they squirt, or pee. When they orgasm, a white liquid shoots out." Moby turned up the setting and watched Tim writhe under his fingers and squirm.   
"Oh-moby!" Tim groaned as he shot his load all over Moby's metal chest, which he wiped off with a napkin. Moby took Tim's discarded belt from the floor and wrapped his wrists behind him, flipping him over to have his ass in the air. Moby clicked a button which released a glass strap dildo attached to his abdomen. Tim looked over his shoulder and blushed at the size of the dildo. He had taken a size up from last time.   
Moby opened another compartment in his robot body and took out vibrating nipple clamps, which he put on Tim's sensitive pink nubs.   
Tim cried out in pain as the vibrators teased at his nipples and made his tiny cock even harder. "Please fuck me!"   
"Beep." Moby extended his arm to grab the eggplant from earlier and rubbed lube on it, as well as his own glass dildo. He gently pushed the tip of the fruit in, and then thrusted it all inside Tim. He moaned at the stretch and cried in pain as Moby pounded his asshole with the eggplant. "Mobbyyyy~!!!!" Tim screamed as the stem touched his prostate and he felt a pressure building inside of his bladder. Moby moved to the side of him and pressed down on his full sac of piss with his vibrating finger.  
"Oh-OH!" Tim moaned as the liquid came out in a golden arc all over the couch and made a hissing sound as it tricked down the leather and onto the floor. He sighed in relief as the stream sputtered to a stop, his dick dripping the liquid and the smell of urine overtaking his senses. Moby pulled the eggplant out of his ass and shoved it into his mouth, and shoved the glass into Tim's tight anus.   
"Beep~!" Moby groaned as he started to harshly fuck Tim's ass. Tim's screams were muffled by the vegetable in his mouth and he felt his g spot be hit repeatedly with the dildo. "Ngg-hhh!" Tim cried out as he came again, soiling the carpet and the couch. Moby felt his walls clench around his cock and pressed his button to release his genetically engineered sperm into Tim.  
"That, is how you make a baby. Come back in 9 months to see the results!"


End file.
